Celebrity Big Brother UK 6
Celebrity Big Brother UK 6 is the sixth season of 703's Celebrity Big Brother UK series. It is an alias based, online reality game (ORG) based on the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It will begin on the 8th of February of 2019 when 12 celebrities enter the house, and will end on the 3rd of the March after 25 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, will receive the grand cash prize of a virtual £150,000. *'Aliases:' Celebrity Big Brother UK is alias based to differentiate it from the Big Brother UK series. *'Revised Nomination Format:' The nomination format continued to match that of the real Celebrity Big Brother. At every nomination, houseguests will simply have to name three fellow celebritiess that they want to see nominated. In the end, the three (or more, in case of a tie) celebrities with the most nominations end up on the chopping block and face the public vote to stay. *'Planted Celebrity:' For the first week of the game, a planted celebrity was entered into the house to accelerate the pace. Paris Hilton was run with pre-planned messages by the hosting team. After her exit at the first eviction, she invited the two celebrities who won the power of The Tide to her VIP Suite… **'Paris’ VIP Suite:' Each week, a housemate was voted to complete a secret mission. If they successfully completed their mission, they would go to Paris’ VIP Suite and receive an advantage that they must use for the next round. ***On Day 4, Al beat Emery in the task following the non-eviction and received Paris’ Perfume, allowing him to nullify another housemate’s nominations during the third week. ***On Day 5, Helen successfully leaked her nominations. As a result, she received the Open Curtain power and the ability to leak another housemates nominations. ***On Day 8, Tina successfully acquired three house secrets. As a result, she received the Sunblock power and the ability to block three nominations against her. ***On Day 11, Emery failed to get a specific housemate (Tina) nominated. She missed out on the VIP Influencer power and the ability to name a Week 5 nominee. ***On Day 14, Madison failed to start a fight between two housemates. She missed out on the Magic Cocktail and the ability to disappear during the next week’s nomination ceremony. ***On Day 17, Judi failed to convince three housemates of a secret power. She missed out on the Coconut and the ability to block a housemate from the next week’s beach task. *'The Tide' On random weeks, instead of a normal eviction, celebrities would face a Tide Eviction, wherein one of the immune housemates would be voted to receive the Tide. With the Tide, they could eliminate a nominee of their choice. *'Beach Tasks:' At the beginning of each week, celebrities would compete in a Beach Task. The winner of this task would earn safety for the week. A stipulation to this competition was that no celebrities can win consecutive beach tasks. Week 1= |-|Week 2= |-|Week 3= |-|Week 4= |-|Week 5= |-|Week 6= |-|Week 7=